


Day 2: You said she’s scared of me? I mean, I don’t see what she sees but maybe it's 'cause I'm wearing your cologne

by Smolsized



Series: Harringrove as Billie Eilish songs. [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has Daddy Issues, Billy Hargrove Has Mommy Issues, Billy Hargrove is a shit starter, Car Sex, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hand Jobs, I couldn’t help myself, I'm Sorry, Light Choking, M/M, Manipulative Behavior, Mild humiliation kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sorta Dark Billy, Steve cheats on Nancy, Top Billy Hargrove/Bottom Steve Harrington, Underage Drinking, i don’t know man, like so mild you can’t even tell it’s there, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolsized/pseuds/Smolsized
Summary: Ever since Billy Hargrove moved from sunny California and to small town Hawkins he has done nothing but cause Steve Harrington trouble.Now if only Steve could stop fucking him behind his girlfriend’s back.





	Day 2: You said she’s scared of me? I mean, I don’t see what she sees but maybe it's 'cause I'm wearing your cologne

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was playing around with this idea of basically Steve cheating on Nancy, so basically a reverse of Stancy (because yes Nancy did cheat on Steve with Jonathan and you can't change my mind) but a bit more brutal seeing as I did NOT hold back on my smutty smut for once. Though I can't stress this enough READ THE TAGS.
> 
> I would also like to give my bestfriend Jada a shout-out(she doesn’t have A03 but we’re getting there; baby steps) who without her this story wouldn’t have happened at all. So thank you Jada and your big role in Steve’s part :)
> 
> Lastly the long ass title of this story is from the lyrics of ‘Bad Guy’ by Billie

Steve pulls away from the kiss, panting heavily. His lips swollen and heart pounding as he opened his eyes to look at him, Billy Fucking Hargrove. "What if someone sees us?" Steve asks placing a hand on Billy's chest as if to stop him. Billy only rolls his eyes before he's crushing his lips back against Steve's harshly. "Don't tell me you're scared Stevie." Billy mocks into the kiss, his hand trailing down to rest against Steve's thigh. Steve kisses back though not as harsh as Billy but not quite gentle either, he ends up winding his arms around Billy's broad shoulders after a bit of debate on what to do with them. "I'm not." He mutters into the kiss as his eyes flutter shut again. "You sound scared to me doll." Billy grins before gently biting down onto Steve's lip, both his hands now resting on each of Steve's thighs. 

Steve lets out a tiny gasp at this, not knowing what he'd expected from Billy. He brings his hands up to comb through Billy's blonde hair, pressing himself closer to his chest. Billy all but licks into Steve's mouth, giving a small moan while doing so. "You taste good, doll." He compliments before griping Steve's thighs and yanking him impossibly close. Steve lets out a satisfied hum at Billy's words as he straddled him, his ass basically in his lap. "You taste like strawberries and cigarettes." He responds before he's moving to kiss along the expanse Of Billy's jaw. Billy hums as he throws his head back to allow Steve more access to his jaw and neck. "Never would have taken you for a good kisser but those lips can do a lot of great things, huh?" Billy asks, his hands taking a handful of Steve's ass.

Steve playfully nips at Billy's earlobe, "These lips can do so much, you don't know the half of it." He whispers before he's kissing down to Billy's neck. "Mmmm, maybe you can show me one of these days." He mumbles distractedly untucking Steve's shirt before slipping his hands into the front of the boy's pants and brushing his finger tips over the waistband of his underwear. Steve's breathing hitches in slight surprise but he continues to kiss at Billy's neck, sucking and biting at it. The risk of being caught was enough to make him hard already. "Is that for me Harrington?" Billy gives a smug smirk when he feels Steve harden length bulging against the confinements of his underwear. "Jeez, I've barely even touched you." He adds just to embarrass him. Steve rolls his eyes at the comment, "Don't flatter yourself." He scoffs, hiding his flushed face in the crook of Billy's neck. "It happens all the time, nothing special." He grumbles. "Mhm, if I knew it was so easy to make you blush I would've shoved my hands down your pants a long time ago." Billy teases before pulling away from Steve slightly so that he can kiss his lips again.

Steve kisses back, his eyes falling shut as he moved his hands to Billy's chest, feeling the other boy's muscles flex slightly beneath his shirt. Slowly he trailed his hand down his chest and to his belt where he stopped, giving it a small tug as if to ask for permission. Billy hums into the kiss, "Take what you need doll." He exhales into the kiss, his hands still inside Steve's jeans but making no movement. Steve unbuckles Billy's belt and slowly slides a hand into his boxers, beginning to palm him. He couldn't help the small needy whine that fell from his lips as he moved to grind himself into Billy's hand. Billy gives a groan before his fingers are dancing over the bulge in Steve's boxers, he makes no move to further relieve the boy because he likes to see him squirm. "You're so dirty Harrington." Billy grins egging him on.

Steve continues to palm Billy before he's giving a few small strokes, staring at Billy with needy eyes. His lips parted as he squirms, begging for any kind of friction by moving his hips, trying to chase the feeling. Billy takes Steve's member into his hands but doesn't stroke, he only holds it tightly in his hand to stop any and all friction. "I want to hear you beg, doll." He growls nipping at Steve's neck. Steve feels a shiver go down his body at Billy's words, loving the way he called him doll. "Please, daddy I need this." He begs softly, his face a blushing mess and his tone desperate. "Tell daddy how bad you need it baby, tell me." Billy all but moans swiping his thumb over the head of Steve's cock teasingly. Steve feels his lip tremble as he bites back a moan, not wanting to be too loud. "I n-need it so bad, please." He manages to whine out, his other hand stroking at Billy's cock.

"What do you want daddy to do? You have to use your words." Billy gives a small grunt at the feeling of Steve stroking his cock. "I want daddy to stroke me." Steve whimpers as he stares at Billy, stroking his cock even faster now. "Please." He begs, his own cock twitching, waiting to be touched. It was almost painful. Billy gives a hum as he slowly begins to stroke Steve. "Ask and you shall receive." Billy says cheekily. Steve lets out shaky moans, throwing his head back in pure bliss. "Fuck." He breathes out, stroking Billy even faster now.

Billy bucks his hips up, pushing his member deeper into Steve's hand with a moan as he begins to tug at Steve's own cock in a quicker manner. Steve feels a knot growing in his stomach as he strokes Billy, burying his face in his shoulder. "I'm getting close." He breathes out, his other hand burying it's fingers in Billy's hair. Billy breathes hotly, beginning to pant a bit. "Me too." He nods in agreement, rocking his hips forward while also timing his strokes with the thrust of his hips. Steve pants out broken moans, sweating as he felt himself getting closer to the edge, moving his hand in sync with Billy's thrusts. "At the same time?" He asks, his voice shaky. Billy nods his head, still chasing after the warmth of Steve's hand while kissing and lightly nipping at the boy's neck.

Steve bucks his hips, thrusting into Billy's hand as he felt himself getting closer by the second. "Daddy, I'm g-gonna-" before he can finish his sentence he's releasing thick white ropes into Billy's hand, moaning loudly. After seeing Steve come undone against him, it isn't too much longer until Billy reaches his climax as well, he shivers slightly against his seat before slumping back against it. Steve catches his breath before he's pulling away, looking for something to clean up with. "Please tell me you keep wet wipes in here." He says, face still flushed. Billy lazily lulls his head back against the head rest of his seat, he's looking at Steve through half-lidded eyes. He raises an eyebrow as he takes his hand out of Steve's pants, his hand still coated with his cum. "Who needs wet wipes?" He questions bringing a finger to his mouth and sucking at it.

Steve stares at Billy, a flush rising to his face that had him almost looking like a tomato. "We have to get to class..." He trails off but does as Billy does, licking at his fingers almost shyly. Billy on settles Steve with a lazy look. "Sorry Stevie, but I'm all fucked out. Not all of us can bounce back that, quick ya know?" Billy responds. Steve rolls his eyes once again, "It's not about bouncing back, it's about not failing." He mutters but goes to rest his head on Billy's shoulder tiredly. "I'm failing history."

"Oh I must be dreaming. Steve Harrington is failing a class? Surely your girlfriend Nancy won't let that happen." Billy laughs but Steve huffs, "I'm gonna leave since you wanna be annoying." He says moving away from Billy. "I'm pretty sure Nance is looking for me." He adds running a hand through his hair, trying to fix it. Billy pulls Steve back by his arm, "I strike a nerve doll?" He grins, he always loved riling Steve up. With a certain gleam in his eyes Billy brings his index finger up to circle around Steve's mouth. "You think when you kiss her she'll taste my cum?" He hums eyes dark with lust at the thought.

Steve shoots Billy an annoyed look, trying not to melt at his touch. "Lay off Hargrove." He huffs out, tugging his arm as if telling him to let go.

"This is the last time." He lies, knowing that he always said this.

Billy only licks his bottom lip, "Sure thing doll, even though I thought that closet at Joanna's party was the last time." He taunts just to piss Steve off. "Well I mean it, alright?" No he didn't. "It's not fair to Nancy." Steve adds fixing his pants, making sure he looked somewhat presentable. "I don't wanna keep hurting her." He adds. Billy only give an uncaring hum, "Whatever you say doll." He says blindly patting at his jacket pocket for his pack of smokes and lighter. Steve rolls his eyes at Billy, "Just stay away from me." He says before he's climbing out of the car and walking away from the car as fast as possible, hoping not to get spotted by anyone.

From the car Billy smirks lighting up his cigarette and placing it in between his teeth. He rolls down his car window before calling after Steve, "Give Nancy a big kiss for me, would ya Steve?" Steve only flips him the bird and keeps walking, "Fuck off." He calls over his shoulder before he's heading back into the school building through the unlocked side door, guilt weighing heavy on his shoulders. Billy cackles to himself from his car as he watches Steve go, his fingers dancing along his steering wheel. He shakes his head to himself, Steve will be back. He always comes back.

Steve makes it to his locker just as the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. He can't help the small sigh of relief he gives over the fact that he's not late as he opens his locker, grabbing his mini bottle of hand sanitizer he kept stashed away. He wanted to wipe away all traces of Billy, even his germs. Just across the hall Nancy exits the library looking completely furious as her blue eyes sweep up and down the hallway for Steve. It doesn't take long before she spots him at his locker and she's all but marching over clearly angry.

Steve gives a small 'shit' quickly coating his hands with hand sanitizer, rubbing it in just as he notices Nancy stopping at his locker out of the corner of his eye. "Hey baby." He greets giving her a smile. "Don't 'hey baby' me, where were you?" She asks glaring at the taller boy, crossing her arms over her chest to show her annoyance. "I was waiting in the library for you all lunch hour." She adds with a huff. Steve leans casually on his now closed locker, "I'm sorry babe, my mom called the office and had to talk to me." He says apologetically. Nancy frowns at his words, a bit of her anger bleeding right from her shoulders as she drops her crossed arms. "Is everything okay?" She asks a bit concerned.

Steve nods, "Yeah she just had to send me some money for food and clothes. My dad and her are gonna be gone a little longer than they thought." He tells her, only half lying. "I didn't mean to leave you hanging." He adds almost sadly, he hates lying to her but lying is so much better than the truth. "Well you could have at least told me before." She pouts recrossing her arms. "You know we're supposed to be getting your History grade up." She reminds rather defeatedly as if it were her own grade. "I know, you're right." Steve says wrapping his arms around her. "How about I order a pizza and we can study, my place or yours?" He hums softly. "Actually, Tina is throwing another party tonight and I was thinking we could go. It's why I wanted to study during lunch. Maybe you could come over before the party and we could study then?" She suggests while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well I don't know, I have to get ready for the party." He teases with a small smirk.

"Besides who wants to study before a party? I'm gonna forget all of it the moment I get there." Steve says looking down at her.

"Fine, how about you stay the night at my place and we study in the morning?" Nancy tries to negotiate. Steve nods, "Perfect." He grins leaning down and pecking her forehead. "I'll just jump out the window and knock on the door." He says only half joking. Nancy giggles, "Sounds reasonable to me. So the party doesn't start until 8 so you should come and get me around 7:30." She smiles sweetly, running her fingers through his hair but pausing at the bit of sweat she feels. "Will do sweetheart." Steve quickly promises before the bell is ringing, signaling for everyone to get to class. "See you later?" He asks. Nancy nods her head before leaning up on her tippy toes and pecking his lips before she's pulling out of his embrace. Immediately after the small peck Steve turns on his heel and starts towards class, a frown on his lips and the familiar feeling of guilt in his stomach.

Nancy watches Steve go with her own frown beginning to form on her face.

-

Steve enters the overcrowded house, taking his sunglasses off as he surveyed the room, all while still holding Nancy's hand. "Wanna get something to drink?" He asks as though they've just arrived. Nancy gives a small nod of head as her eyes track over to the refreshment table but she gives pause when she sees two bodies pushed up against the wall right next to the table. She shakes her head with a sigh, "No decency." She shakes her head in disapproval. Steve shrugs, "It's not like they're hurting anybody." He says teasingly knowing how modest his girlfriend could be. "I'll go get the drinks, don't worry." He assures before he's leaving toward the refreshments. Nancy gives a sigh before turning when she feels a tap on her shoulder and is greeted by a friend. As Steve draws closer to the table he realizes that the person against the wall is Billy.

Great.

Having not noticed Steve yet, Billy moans into Heather's mouth as he continues to press her up against the wall and grind against her.

Steve rolls his eyes at the two, he can't help but be annoyed as he grabs two cups. Trying to go unnoticed but the two were right by the punch bowl. Slowly Billy trails his hand up the girl's smooth thigh, slipping it just under the rim of her dress. Heather gives a giggles her hand dropping to his to stop it. "Not here." She says with a blush. Billy raises an eyebrow, never one to care about PDA. "Why not here?" He responds before he's looking around as if to prove no one is paying them any mind when his eyes catch on Steve, "King Steve!" He calls mockingly with a grin. Steve looks over at Billy and immediately his expression displays his annoyance at being spotted, he sips from his cup, hoping to get drunk soon enough to deal with Billy.

So much for unnoticed.

"Yeah it's me, try not to cream your pants." He snarks. Billy drops Heather's leg from where it had been lifted to his waist before he's unpinning her from her place against the wall. "Go find us a nice room baby, I'll find you in a second." He tells her with a quick hard kiss to her lips before he's sending her off. Once she's gone, he turns his attention back onto Steve. "So where's Nance?" He raises an eyebrow, wetting his bottom lip with his tongue. Steve puts a hand on his hip, "What do you care?" He snaps as he sips from his cup once more, looking Billy up and down one good time. He had to get away from him. Billy gives a chuckle before raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Woah Harrington, chill it. Just a question." He responds almost smugly. He loved getting under Steve's skin, maybe because it was so easy to do. "Whatever." Steve grumbles before he's grabbing Nancy's cup and shooting Billy a glare. He turns to walk away from the refreshment table, not wanting to end up mad. "I'll see you later on, Harrington." He heard Billy calls after him , knowing he wouldn't be able to stay away the whole night. "Don't count on it, Hargrove." Steve calls back before he's making his way back over to Nancy, "Here you go." He says holding the red solo cup out to her. Nancy takes the cup with a smile, "Thanks, was that Billy?" She asks as she squints her eyes at the table. "Yeah, I think he was trying to inhale Heather like she was a cigarette." Steve jokes looking over his shoulder before turning to Nancy. Nancy gives a small laugh, "Of course it was Billy and Heather, you know I think they'd make a great match." Nancy says before snorting at her own idea.

Steve nods, "They're both narcissists." He says in agreement but the very statement left a bad taste in his mouth. "Maybe if he got with Heather he would stop flirting with everyone's goddamn mom." Nancy adds watching Billy disappear up a set of stairs. Steve frowns, "He's flirting with moms?" He can't help but ask. "Jeez, where's this guys limit?" He says making a face of disgust. Nancy waves him off, "I think he just does it because he likes to see old women get flustered, that or he's got a total case of mommy issues." Nancy giggles before she's taking Steve's hand. "But enough about Billy, lets go have some fun." She grins. Steve nods and looks at Nancy, "Yeah I didn't style my hair for nothing." He jokes intertwining their fingers. "What do you wanna do?" He hums. Nancy smiles, "Dance with me. I like this song." She says before pulling him over into the crowded living room where almost everyone was dancing.

-

Steve sets his now empty cup down, looking around the crowded room that was still dancing to the blaring music. He'd told Nancy he had to go to the bathroom and now he couldn't find her. Steve stumbles his way over to the refreshments table, "Nancy." He slurs in a sing song voice as he looked for the brunette girl. He was almost starting to regret trying to keep up with a buddy of his as he stumbled up a staircase, god knows he was a light weight. "Baby?" He drags out as he searches. Though he stops when he sees Billy stumbles out of a bedroom, thudding heavily against the wall outside the room. "You're a dick." Heather hisses at him as she holds her unzipped dress close to her body and leaves out the room. "And you're a bitch with daddy issues!" He calls after her before he's working to rebutton his red dress shirt back to his halfway point. Heather turns around just long enough to flip him the finger, "So do you asshole!" She yells. "Come on baby, you're blowing daddy's buzz." Billy begins to step towards her with a gentler look in his eyes, he was really looking forward to getting laid tonight.

"Fuck you, Billy. You come near me again and I'll have my actual daddy write a paper on how you like to choke people." She glares harshly. Billy only blinks at her, "Doll, everybody likes to get choked at some point. You'd just be sending more ladies my way." He grins cockily and Heather huffs stomping away. Steve watches as Heather storms past him with wide eyes, "Wow, she's angry." He says to no one in particular putting a hand over his mouth. "I wonder what she's so angry about, maybe I should ask if she saw Nancy." Steve says now thinking aloud as he stares after her. "You lost doll?" Billy asks raising an eyebrow at the clearly drunk Steve who has just rounded the corner as he works to zip up and rebuckle his pants. "Oh my god it's Billy! Hi Billy!" Steve says happily as he waves enthusiastically. "He probably just got done having sex. He has sex with pretty much anybody." He slurs as he continues to say what he's thinking. "I have to find Nancy."

Billy cocks his head to the side and begins to walk closer to Steve, "You drunk Harrington?" He asks with a small grin, this should be fun. "Am I drunk? I don't think so." Steve laughs awkwardly as he looks at Billy. "Oh my god he's so pretty." He breathes out as he takes in Billy's features. "But I should find Nancy, does she know I'm gay?" He's now asking himself. And Billy knows he shouldn't, he really shouldn't but he also can't resist the bait. "Good luck with that, I'm pretty sure she's off somewhere locking lips with that Byers kid." He says with a tone of amusement. Steve frowns at this. "She is?" He asks, his tone sad as he began rubbing at his eyes to prevent tearing up. "She would do that?"

Billy shrugs, "That's just what I heard." He lies smoothly. "You know, it's a small party. Word travels fast." He continues to lie. "Is it because of what we did?" Steve asks Billy, now clearly upset. "Does that mean she broke up with me?" He feels a lump forming in his throat. "I didn't care much to ask, but most likely." Billy has to bite back a smirk as he speaks. Steve is just eating up every word he says. "I'm pretty sure someone said they heard her say that she's done with that cheating asshole."

Steve feels hot tears running down his cheeks before he's turning on his heel, "I'm going home." He croaks out, his voice weak and cracking. Billy is quick to grab Steve's arm before he can leave, "Why leave? Get even with her." He demands.

Steve now glares at Billy, "Is that what you wanted this whole time?" He hisses snatching his arm away. "Alright fine then, go ahead and go home and cry into your pillow like the little pussy you are while Byers fucks your girlfriend into her mattress because you'd rather be fucked than fuck her." Billy taunts, the beginnings of a smirk on his face. "Oops, did I say girlfriend? I meant ex girlfriend." He snarks. Steve glares at Billy, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "Stay the hell away from me." He growls, now angry. "Try to talk to me again and I'll fucking kill you." He weakly threatens. "Oh Stevie, you know I love it when you talk dirty to me." Billy responds continuing to taunt Steve. Steve only moves closer to Billy, "You wanna say that again?" He asks staring Billy in the eye, his fists shaking at this point.

"What are you going to do doll? Hit me? Do it. Show me what you got." Billy presses, not backing down a bit as he pushes himself ridiculously closer to Steve. "Don't call me that." Steve snarls, raising his hands and pushing Billy off of him. "Call me that again and I'll kick your ass." He threatens. "You know what Harrington?" Billy questions before he's snatching Steve up by a handful of his shirt and then slamming him into the wall behind them. "I think you're all bark and no bite." He says after leaning in close to the other boy's face. Steve wraps his hands around Billy's wrist and stares at him, "Let me go." He breathes out, feeling himself growing hard at the way Billy had manhandled him against the wall. "Start making good on your threats, Stevie." He says before letting go with a hard shove from just his one hand. Steve lets out a breathless whine at this, praying to god Billy didn't hear.

"Fuck off, Hargrove." He mumbles under his breath. "What was that? Can you speak a little louder? I can't hear you." Billy responds with a slight glare setting in his eyes as he stares Steve down. "I said fuck off." Steve says glaring right back, staring Billy up and down. "You got a problem?" He question in annoyance. With a large exhale through his nose Billy backs off and gives Steve space to leave. "Good luck finding your girlfriend." He says almost cruelly as he reaches a hand down to shift his hard length in his pants so it was less noticeable. Steve stares at Billy, half expecting him to punch him but moving away nonetheless. "Fucking psycho." He snarls before he's leaving back down the hall.

"Stay away from me, I mean it." He calls back. "Whatever you say doll." Billy says through gritted teeth as he watches Steve leave. Steve manages about five steps before he's stopping with a sigh, already regretting what he's about to do as he turns around and walks back towards Billy. "I told you not to call me that." He growls before he's crashing his lips against Billy's. Billy is taken by surprise with the kiss but doesn't waste time in roughly kissing back, his hands moving to take hold of Steve's waist and pulling him closer. Steve pulls away, "People might see us." He suddenly remembers as he looks around the hallway. Billy nods his head in agreement before he's pulling Steve into the unoccupied room he had been in before. "You're fucking psychotic." Steve mutters before he's pressing his lips against Billy's once more.

"You love it." Billy hisses smashing his lips back against Steve's while also working to untuck his shirt. Steve starts unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants, "Yeah right. I can't stand you." He says pulling away and shrugging his jacket off. "Yet you can't wait to get my dick inside you, you dirty little slut." Billy grins into the kiss, unbuttoning his dress shirt for the second time tonight. "Says the one who fucks a different person every night." Steve quips as he kicks his shoes along with socks off and starts yanking at his pants. "Ouch doll, you're hurting my feelings." Billy says sarcastically as he drops his shirt to the ground.

"Just so you know, you're the only one I'm fucking tonight." He says before he's back on Steve. Steve rolls his eyes, "Just tonight? Wow, I feel so special!" He responds just as sarcastically. "I'm probably not the only person you fucked in the last twenty four hours." He snorts before he's wrapping his arms around Billy's shoulders. "As much as it pains me to admit, you are Harrington." Billy admits as he begins to kiss at Steve's neck. "Heather sadly wasn't my type." He says trailing the kisses downward. "Brunette? Narcissistic? Big rack? Sounds like your type to me." Steve says as he melts at the kisses, his face turning red. "I thought you liked them dumb." He adds. "Careful Steve, you're beginning to sound jealous." Billy smirks before biting lightly at Steve's neck.

"Besides, she cried when I choked her." He says pulling away to admire his work. "And I didn't even squeeze." He shakes his head in disappointment before he's bringing his hand up to wrap around Steve's throat.

"But you Steve, on the other hand, love it. Don't you?" Steve feels his face flush at the way his cock twitched when Billy did that, he gives a small nod. "Yes." He responds obediently as he stares at Billy with anticipation. "And you see, that's my type." Billy grins before bringing his lips back to Steve's and kissing him deeply while applying the faintest bit of pressure to his throat as he kisses him hard. Steve kisses back, his eyes fluttering shut as he held Billy's arm with both hands. He desperately moved his lips against Billy's, licking at his bottom lip. Billy moans into the kiss before he's pulling away and shoving Steve onto the bed.

Steve stares at Billy, biting at his lip as he waited patiently for instruction. Billy smirked as he began to unbuckle his belt and undo the zipper to his jeans. Steve almost rolls his eyes at Billy's smirk as he hooks a finger under the waistband of his own boxers, looking at Billy for permission. Billy nods his approval before he's taking the condom that he had packed away earlier from the back pocket of his jeans and is kicking off his shoes along with socks and then jeans to follow. Steve pulls his boxers off and tosses them to the pile of the rest of his clothes, now fully exposed. He looked up at Billy, a red blush taking over his features as he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to hide himself rather awkwardly. Slowly Billy climbs into the bed, hovering above Steve with both his arms on either side of the boy's head caging him in. "How you wanna do this doll?" He hums.

Steve feels his breath catch in his throat and all he can do is nod, not wanting to look too eager. His erection throbbing as he stared up at Billy features, eyes trailing down his body. "That's not an answer." Billy shakes his head before pressing a kiss to Steve's lips and then biting down on the soft tissue of his bottom lip. Steve kisses back before he's pulling away to look up at Billy, "However you wanna use me." He answers before he's kissing at his jaw, "I'm yours, daddy." He whispers. "I like the sound of that." Billy says cockily before he's moving off Steve. "On your hands and knees." He demands. Steve quickly scrambles to his hands and knees, shuddering at the cool air on his exposed member. He stays silent as he awaits instruction.

Billy reaches over towards the nightstand that's beside the bed, he digs around in the drawer for a bit until his hand catches hold of a container of Vaseline. He stares at it for a moment before shrugging. It will have to do, he thinks to himself opening the cap and scooping some onto his two fingers. "You know Stevie, you look pretty all bent over for me. Just begging for me to fuck you." He chuckles before he's easing a finger into him without warning. "I wish the whole basketball team could see you like this." He smirks to himself as Steve lets out a shocked gasp at the feeling, his hole clenching down on Billy's finger. "Fuck." He breathes out as he fists the sheets on the bed. Billy's smirk widens before he's easing his long finger deeper into Steve, "King Steve, bent over like a bitch in heat and it's all just for me." He breathes hotly against the back of Steve's neck, easing his finger out slowly before moving it back in at a faster pace.

Steve grinds against Billy's hand messily, mewling and begging silently. Billy's hot breath making him shiver, his skin prickling as he speaks up. "More, daddy." He whines, sounding needy, coming undone by just one of Billy Hargrove's fingers. "I want to hear you beg louder." Billy exhales against the other boy's neck once again as he stops his finger's moment all together. "Please,daddy." Steve whimpers out, begging louder than last time. "I need your fingers." He all but cries, needier than before. Billy hums at this taking his finger out, purposely brushing it against the boy's hole but not easing it back inside. "Tell me how bad you need it."

"I need it so bad, so so bad." Steve says, his voice wobbly as he begged. "Please, please." He begs hoarsely. Billy smirks pressing a kiss to the back of Steve's neck before easing two fingers back into him instead of one this time. Steve impatiently pushes himself against Billy's fingers, moaning as his eyes rolled to the back of his head at the new sensation.

Billy brings his free hand up to hold Steve's waist, pinning him in place. "I didn't tell you, you could move. You take what I give you, you understand?" He questions once again stopping the movement of his fingers. Steve gives a small nod, "Yes daddy." He responds obediently as he stared up at Billy, not daring to move an inch. Slowly Billy begins to move his fingers again, picking up the pace as he goes but letting up on his grip with his other hand. Steve lets out shaky, broken moans as he continued to fist at the sheets. Slowly, he reaches a hand to his erection and looks to Billy, "Can I, daddy?" He asks in a pleading tone.

"No, you're not touching yourself at all tonight. After what you've done today you'll be lucky if I even let you cum untouched." Billy responds quickening the pace of his fingers. Steve chokes out moan, "W-Why?" He stutters out as he grips the sheets tighter, his eyes shutting. "Because daddy said so." Billy says before he's taking out his fingers and tearing open the condom with his teeth. Steve groans when Billy pulls his fingers out, a small pout on his lips. Nonetheless he waits patiently and obediently. With a steady hand Billy slips the condom onto his length. He takes a large scoop of Vaseline and begins to lube himself up as best he can with a few strokes of his hand. "You stretched enough?" He moans out the question. Steve gives a hesitant nod, "Yes." He answers, technically he not lying, though unsure if he was.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Billy says before lining himself up with Steve's entrance. Steve nods, "Okay." He agrees, biting down on his lip as he prepared himself to take Billy's length. Billy pushes in slow but deeply before he stays where he is buried inside Steve, using everything in himself not to move yet. Steve grips at the sheets, whimpers escaping his lips as Billy pushed into him before he's remaining still, allowing himself to adjust to Billy's size. "I'm ready." He finally speaks up after a bit. "You sure?" Billy asks because he wasn't a complete asshole and had some limits with his bed partners. Steve gives a nod, "Yes." He assures as he finally lets go of his deep breath. His grip loosening on the sheets.

Almost gently Billy begins to rock his hips forward, pushing deeper into Steve and moaning loudly at the sensation. Steve moans softly, his back arching at the feeling, his eyes rolling back. "Shit." He breathes out. Billy places both his hands on each side of Steve's hips and he rocks the boy back in time with his own thrust. Steve moans loudly, at this point he was seeing stars with the way he was being used. "Harder!" He cries desperately. At the cry Billy slams Steve down onto his cock while also thrusting deeper than before. Steve grips the sheets as he feels his eyes starting water, choking out moans breathlessly.

"Fuck, daddy." He whimpers as he bites down on his lip, nearly drawing a bit of blood. "So good." He pants out. Billy removes his right hand from Steve's hip before moving it up his back gently and yanking Steve's hair back harshly until the back of his head is pressed against his chest. Steve allows himself to be yanked back by Billy which only made things more enjoyable. He opens his eyes and stares up at Billy as he thrusts into him, moans and praises falling from his lips as Billy used him. Picking up the pace of his thrust, Billy begins to kiss and suck at Steve's jaw as his hips slam into him almost brutally. Steve reaches an arm around Billy's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair as his eyes fluttered shut again. "D-daddy, I'm getting close." He chokes out between moans. Billy takes the other boy's words as an initiative and shifts the angle of his thrust for a better result before he's taking hold of Steve's cock and begins to stroke at it.

Steve rocks his hips into Billy's thrusts as leaned up and began to kiss and suck at his jaw, "You fuck me so good." He moans into Billy's ear breathing heavy. "I know, now come for me doll." Billy moans, eyes screwed shut as he tries to get Steve to reach his climax before he reaches his own which he knew was close. Steve finally allows himself to release, his vision going blurry when Billy hits his prostate drawing a loud shout out of him as an orgasm took him. He holds onto Billy tighter as his body shakes and his eyes roll back. Once Steve's warm cum fills Billy's hand the boy can't help but moan loudly, hips stuttering before he's shooting into the condom but attempting to ride out his own orgasm. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Steve is panting out as he continues to shudder, his face completely flushing as he bit down on his lip. Billy doesn't last long and before long he's pulling out and panting before he takes off the condom and ties it before carelessly tossing it in the direction He last saw a waste basket. He wipes his hands on the bed sheet before collapsing in the spot next to Steve on the bed feeling nearly boneless as he goes .

Steve pants as he finally comes down, staring up at the ceiling as his fogged mind started to clear up. He looks to Billy and back to the ceiling as he tries to catch his breath. Billy breathes just as heavily as Steve, he stares up at the ceiling with his pupils blown wide and sweat coating his muscles.

"Last time?" He asks before Steve can even say it.

"You and I both know that's bullshit." Steve answers rather bluntly as he turns to look at Billy.

"Is it true? Nancy and Jonathan?" He asks, hoping for honesty. Billy brings his arms to rest behind his head as he continues to stare up at the ceiling. "Probably, I don't know. I ain't hear shit though, I made it up." He admits. Steve frowns deeply before he's sitting up, "This is exactly why I fucking hate you, you play with peoples emotions." Steve glares at Billy. Billy scoffs, "Oh please, if you really cared you wouldn't be in this bed next to me but in Nancy's next to her." He points out. Steve sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Why do I do this to myself?" He whispers silently, glancing over at Billy. "It's not about caring, I mean I care for her as a friend but that's it."

"The fuck you telling me for? Do I look like a relationship counselor?" He looks to Steve with a quirked eyebrow before realizing it was a bit harsher than he intended it to be. "Listen Harrington, my advice is dump her ass. Don't lead her on or it'll only get worse." Steve rolls his eyes, "No you were right the first time. Why the fuck would I tell you?" He says standing up and wobbling over to his pile of clothes and slipping right back into his boxers. "I get it, you couldn't care less." He waves off. Billy rolls his eyes, "Look, I gave you my advice. Take it or leave." He says nonchalantly sitting up in the bed.

"Though I don't suggest doing it anytime soon," He smirks as he admires the red bruises littering Steve's jaw and neck. "I don't think she'd be too happy seeing those." He adds referring to the hickeys and bruises he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say I snapped with this one. Okay but on a serious note this was a BITCH to edit but pretty fun to write. I should be writing some more soon so stay tuned ;)


End file.
